While You Were Out
by Fanficus Noobicus
Summary: At the beginning of the episode "Storm the Castle" Star and Marco had an argument. Star apologized to Marco first... right?.. uh... right? Oh holy cow... what happened while Star was asleep? Find out for yourself! (Starco)


**Author's note: Hey guys! This is my second fanfic, next to the SvtFoE fic, Sleepyheads, which, apparently didn't "suck butt" (inside joke) because of all of the great reviews I got. Thanks again!**

 **This story takes place during the beginning of the episode "Storm the Castle" when Star and Marco have just gotten back from the dimension with the sandwiches, but it's in Marco's point of view. Enjoy!**

A portal opened in the upstairs hallway of the Diaz residence.

Star flew out of the portal and landed on the floor. She looked at her sandwich, or what was left of it, in her hand with a disappointed look on her face.

Marco came flying out of the portal soon after, and landed on his stomach.

"I had it in my hand, Marco!" Star said angrily. "I have no idea what you were thinking."

"I was thinking of not _dying!_ " Marco yelled as the monster that was chasing the duo earlier reached its hand through the portal and grabbed Marco by the leg.

Marco screamed in surprise as he grabbed the pot of a plant and started beating the deadly creature's enlarged hand off of his leg. Who knew he had it in him.

The monster took its hand back through the portal as Marco closed it with Star's dimensional scissors.

"We went through all that trouble, and this sad little scrap of sandwich is all we have to show for it!" Star complained as she held up her "sad little scrap of sandwich".

"That's because it's not worth _dying_ for a stupid piece of _FOOD!_ " Marco stated angrily as he slapped the sandwich out of Star's hand and onto the wall.

Marco had an expression that showed that he didn't realize what he just did. But he quickly changed his expression to a more angry state. "I'm going to my room" he grunted angrily.

"I hate it when you get like this," Star said. "It makes me wonder why we're even friends."

Marco stopped in his footsteps with a concerned look on his face. He slightly turned towards Star.

Star went to the part of the wall where the sandwich was and scooped it onto her plate. "Ugh, where did all these flies come from?"

Marco angrily closed his bedroom door.

When Marco is alone in his bedroom, he usually thinks about his day. Of course, he now thought about his argument with Star. He lay on his bed thinking about what just happened.

Marco now felt like he was a jerk. He thinks he was a little hard on Star just for a sandwich. He decided to apologize to her.

Marco peeked out of his room. Star was no longer in the hallway. She must have gone to her room.

Marco went to her room to apologize. He opened the door only to find her asleep on her bed.

Marco felt disappointed. Now he couldn't apologize to her. He couldn't wake her up because that would be rude. But he had to get this guilt off of his conches.

He got on his knees by Star's bed and put his hand on hers. "Star," he begun. "I'm really sorry. I was acting like a jerk. It's just that I worry about you sometimes."

Marco had really wished Star was awake so she could hear his apology, because his guilt was not leaving.

He speculated on how he could make himself feel better. He eventually decided to continue talking to her.

"I know I can be short-tempered at times," The boy continued. "But that's only because I'm concerned… about you. I'm just worried that you could get hurt or…"

Marco lifted his hand off of hers in surprise of what he just said. He couldn't imagine life without Star. If something happened to her, he would go completely insane. Just the thought of his best friend dying was too overwhelming for the red hooded boy.

Marco looked down at the floor. His eyes filled with tears. He cried softly for a minute or two. After he had gotten ahold of himself, he still felt the guilt antagonizing his soul. He looked back at Star and continued.

"Star, if I'm ever being too hard on you about something small, let me know, because if you would ever stop being my friend, I don't know what I would do with myself. I'm really concerned about you… because…"

Marco paused. He couldn't believe what he was about to say.

"I think I'm in love with you."

Marco smiled. He was glad that his conches was cleansed of guilt.

A lock of the girl's hair was in front of her face. Marco moved it behind her ear. _She's cute when she's sleeping_ Marco thought to himself. He gave her a hug and then said his last words.

"Well, even though you were asleep the whole time, I'm glad we had this talk." He stood up and left the room.

As the boy walked back to his room, he wondered if his relationship with the mewnian would ever be the same.

 _But it would._

Because no matter how angry Star would get at the Earth boy, she would always love him and care for him. When he would get kidnapped, she would storm a castle, team up with her mortal enemy, and even give up her most prized possession, all for him. She would never hate him over a small argument…

 _Because he was more than just a stupid piece of food._

 **Authors note: I know, it's short. But I couldn't find any other way to make it any longer, so I was like "Whatevs. DEAL WITH IT. ?￢ﾀﾝ** **Anyway, I hope you liked it. It wasn't as good as my first fic, but it was still pretty good, right?**

 **Also, if you haven't read my first fic, Sleepyheads, I recommend it because it's apparently very popular. So anyways, thanks for reading! Noobicus out.✌**


End file.
